One challenge in solar energy industry is to maintain a sufficient electrical connection between a photovoltaic module in a photovoltaic array and the wires connecting the module to other modules or hardware, especially after being exposed to varying environmental factors, such as temperature, humidity, sun exposure, or combinations thereof. Insufficient electrical connections to photovoltaic modules can adversely impact the reliability of a photovoltaic array and can reduce the power output of the photovoltaic array.